


Adjusting To This New Life

by Sproggo



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Adoption, Adorable Akko, Alternate Universe, Chariot and Croix are best moms, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family Fluff, Humor, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Parents, Mother-Daughter Relationship, young Akko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sproggo/pseuds/Sproggo
Summary: Neither one of them expected their lives would turn out the way that they did; especially after adopting Akko. But it will take more than guilt and tragedy to keep this family from loving each other. Based on Charoix Family AU by akilice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

Croix Merides Du Nord sighed as she pulled the covers over herself in bed. It had been another long day at work. Being a part of the I.T. department of the local company was very demanding. Solving tech problems for the higher-ups, working out any bugs in the company system, and being forced to listen to countless complaints of the imbeciles who couldn't bother to remember the Wi-Fi password. It was challenging work for her, (especially considering the fact that she was a bit of an introvert), but she went on with it without complaining. It was her primary source of income after all; not only for her but her family.

Croix didn't expect her life to take such a major change after her time at Luna Nova, where she met the one and only Chariot Du Nord, a French student who while not the brightest, always kept a positive attitude. Croix didn't pay her a second thought at first, but that all changed when she had seen the French girl being bullied by her own teammates. Croix wouldn't call herself the nicest person, but if there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was the sight of people belittling or hurting those who couldn't fight back. After one metamorphosis spell and the threatening of two witch fishes to be sent down the toilet, Croix took Chariot under her wing and tutored her on various subjects, and to say the two didn't grow on each other would be telling the greatest lie of the century. Soon they began to go out and check out the various shops and restaurants in Blytonbury together; each trip being more memorable than the last, with the two girls getting closer to each other after each one.

Though at first, they tried to hide it the best that they could, it wasn't long before a majority of Luna Nova knew about their relationship. Whether it was them holding hands on the way to class, the way that they looked at and talked to one another, or them hiding their faces behind a hat while sounds of puckering and lips smacking came from them, no one, student or teacher would deny the fact that the two were love birds, and simply couldn't get enough of each other. This went on and on, culminating until after their graduation when Chariot Du Nord asked Croix Merides that fateful four-word question that only comes every so often in a person's life.

"Will you marry me?"

At first, Croix didn't know what to say, it was like time had completely stopped around them. This was a big decision after all. To spend the rest of her life with Chariot, but what if things didn't work out? What if they ended up hating each other? Croix would have thought more into it had she not seen Chariot's crimson eyes begin to form tears, her defenses down, hoping for an answer. This made Croix begin to tear up herself and pull Chariot into a hug, giving her the answer. 

Croix smiled in her sleep as she remembered their wedding. It was a small wedding, but to them, it was like the biggest party that was ever held. It was hard to believe that it had already been three years since that day, and so much had happened since then. They had been able to buy a nice little house in a small town in England, Croix got a job that while she wasn't the biggest fan of, paid the bills, Chariot was able to perform small magic shows for kids, which didn't exactly rake in the dough, but Chariot had such a passion for it that she hardly even cared about the money.

But probably the biggest change that came to them most recently was when they decided to adopt a child.

Chariot had been the one to bring the idea up in the first place. While the two never stopped loving each other, it was still very lonely with just the both of them. So, they paid a visit to the local orphanage to see what they could do. Chariot had been there once before, doing a magic show for the orphans, and she had remembered this one girl who was so fascinated by her magic, that it made Chariot want to squeeze her until she popped. Luckily for her, the girl was still there, but a little sad that she hadn't been adopted. She felt like a nuisance, like she was unwanted. But that changed when Chariot and Croix arrived. When they met up, they talked for a bit about all sorts of things and were even able to get some ice cream at a local shop. A day later they returned and met up with her again. This time, with a plush bird for a gift, and an official certificate requesting the adoption of Atsuko Kagari.

Atsuko, or Akko as she had been called by the two had been living with them for about a month now. All three of them got along just fine, and Chariot just couldn't get enough of her. Croix loved the little tyke just as much. As for Akko's thoughts on her new family, Croix felt that Akko loved them, but she almost seemed to hesitate whenever she hugged either one. 

The only clue they had to this was that the owner of the orphanage telling them that Akko had only been there for a year. Before that, Akko and her birth parents, the Kagaris, had immigrated to England from Japan when she was just a baby. Everything was going great for Akko, her mother, and her father. That was until that fateful day when one of Akko's toys had rolled out onto the street. She was so eager to run out and get it that she didn't hear the roar of an engine getting closer to her. It wasn't until she saw her parents panicked looks as both sprinted towards her that she turned to see a massive semi-truck blaring it's horn and showing no signs of stopping. However before she had the chance to scream, she was shoved towards the side of the road by her mother, with her father right next to her saving Akko's life.

Unfortunately, her parents weren't so lucky…

Croix cringed as she remembered learning about that. The fact that a small child, the age of five had to go through something like that was enough to make her tear up. She couldn't imagine the sadness and grief Akko was going through. While she wanted the child to grow closer to them, she knew there was a reason why Akko still called Chariot and Croix by their first names.

Croix tried to flush these thoughts out of her head, attempting to fall asleep. She put her arm over to the other side of the bed, hoping to get comfort from her wife, but was surprised when she felt nothing.

"Chariot?" She asked into the darkness of the bedroom. Croix looked towards her alarm clock, reading 12:10 AM. So she hadn't overslept. Her eyes then caught a small glow in the dark. She reached for her glasses and saw the light coming from the bathroom. Climbing out of bed, she walked towards the bathroom door and opened it to find her Scarlett haired wife sitting on the side of the bathtub, and looking down in shame as she held a very familiar-looking staff in her hand.

"Hey," said Croix, causing Chariot to jump.

"Oh! Croix!" Stammered Chariot as she shot her head up. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, no, you're fine." Reassured Croix, "You weren't in bed, so I wasn't sure where you were. Is everything okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine." Sighed Chariot sadly, making Croix not believe her.

"Come on, Dorkalicous." She said jokingly, "Spill, what's bugging you?"

"It's just," Chariot hesitated, before continuing. "Do you remember when I first got this thing?"

Croix remembered it was a memory that she both loved and hated. It was back during their time at Luna Nova. It was when both she and Chariot had met up with Woodward. Croix was hoping to gain the Claiomh Solais, a magical artifact capable of unsealing the Grand Triskelion and making the user the most powerful witch in the world. However, things didn't go as planned, as Woodward had in fact selected Chariot over Croix. 

She remembered the flood of emotions that overcame her when she saw it in Chariot's arms. Betrayal, Shock, Anger. The fact that Woodward had chosen Chariot, the less skilled one, second best, over her was infuriating. This was apparent to Chariot, who was in tears because she felt that she had stolen Croix's dream for her. Though Croix, had seemingly looked past it, a small part of her still envied Chariot, but she hardly let it show. Chariot would still feel guilty about the whole ordeal, which Croix didn't like one bit.

"Yep," muttered Croix, "I still remember that, and do you remember what I said? Accept it, Chariot, everything is okay."

"That doesn't make it any better," countered Chariot, "I still stole your dream, and there's nothing I can do to make it better."

"Look, Chariot," spoke Croix, "What happened back then happened, and there's nothing that can be done about-"

"But that doesn't mean I have to like it!" Interrupted Chariot, as a single tear fell from her eye. Croix looked towards her wife as she went on.

"You, you've wanted the Claiomh Solais your whole life. And I just plucked it from you right in front of your face. Me, Chariot Da Nerd, Little Miss Screw Up. I don't, I don't deserve this." She finished with her breath hitching. Croix cringed as Chariot used the insulting nicknames that her classmates had given her.

"It should really be me at that office job, not you." Sighed Chariot, "You deserve better…"

Chariot stopped as Croix pulled her into a tight embrace, and patted her back. She let go and looked up towards Croix.

"Don't feel bad about things that are out of your control," comforted Croix, "If Woodward had that thing chose you x then she had a good reason for it. Yes, I've wanted the Claiomh Solais for a long time, I won't deny that" Croix then caressed Chariot's bright red hair.

"But I found something that more than makes up for it, you, and our daughter. No amount of magic energy or ancient relics could compare to the joy that you both give me. Even if I need to suffer through those buffoons at the office just to see you two happy."

Croix beamed internally as she watched a small smile beginning to form on Chariot's lips. She knew that this probably wouldn't be the end of Chariot's guilt trip, but hopefully, this made it better. She looked her wife in the eyes, only to find them cross eyes.

"Duh, can you tell me what's duh internet again?" Said Chariot in a mocking tone, causing Croix to giggle.

"Sure thing!" Replied Croix with over-exaggerated joy, "I'll have to ask Hugh Janus." 

"Croix!" Laughed Chariot, trying to stifle her laughter. Croix squeezed her once more, as she laughed as well. Chariot wiped a tear of laughter from her eye.

"You're so vulgar." She said with a mischievous smile

"And you're so cute." Replied Croix as she planted a kiss on Chariot's lips. The two then stood up and lied back down into the bed. Chariot began to close her eyes, the guilt beginning to fade away. She hoped this would be the end of it, that this would never pop back up in their lives again; but she knew that guilt was a sly mistress, that popped in and out whenever she pleased. Well, this was the end of it, for now, she may as well take the chance to finally get some sleep tonight; however just as she and Croix began to drift off to sleep, the creaking of the door made them sit up and look towards it opening slowly.

"Eh, Who's there?" Asked Croix groggily. Slowly from behind the door stepped a little girl with brunette hair, crimson eyes, and wearing little red pajamas.

"M-mo-Chariot? C-Croix?" She asked timidly.

Croix shook her head quickly to get a little more awake and greet the little pride and joy.

"Hey Kiddo," she said in a tired but warm voice, "What's up?"

Akko looked down and let out a barely audible mumble. Chariot now spoke up.

"Did someone have a bad dream?" Chariot asked with a warm smile on her face.

Akko nodded her head. Chariot and Croix looked at her face and saw that her eyes were slightly red. Both witches hated to see the little one like this. Chariot scooted over a little to the edge of the bed and patted the newly opened spot.

"Wanna lie down with us and talk about it?"

"* **sniff*** Mm-hmm." 

Akko walked over to the bed and eeped slightly as Croix picked her up plopped her down on the empty spot.

"Houston, the U.S.S. Adorable has landed," Announced Croix, poking Akko's belly playfully. Chariot turned to face her.

"So," said Chariot sweetly, "What was your dream about?"

Akko's eyes widened, as she turned away from Chariot, making the Scarlet haired witch frown. 

"Can you tell us, please?"

"Mmm, don't wanna"

"Why not?" Asked Chariot in a comforting tone, "Was it really scary?"

"Mmmm" Akko began to tremble, making Croix put an arm around.

"Hey, it's alright Akko." She said in a motherly voice. "We'll listen, you can tell us anything."

"B-But, but then, y-you won't like me."

"Oh, nonsense!" Said Chariot, "Akko, there's nothing that you can ever do that will ever make us love you any less! So please, tell us what your dream was about."

Akko stares at Chariot with sad eyes, before starting to speak up.

"I was, I was on the road." She began, tears forming in her eyes. "I, I-I went to pick up my dolly **,*sniff*** and then, and then there was a big mean truck,  ***hic* ** and, and, and then Mommy and Daddy pushed me, and, and, and, and the-then, then, Mommy got, got-"

Akko spluttered and burst into tears which flowed like a river from her eyes. Chariot pulled her into a tight hug, letting the child dry her eyes upon her nightgown. Croix tried to comfort her as well by slowly rubbing Akko’s back as her own tears started dripping silently...

"Shh, Shh, shh" whispered Chariot to the sobbing girl, "I know, Sweetie, I know. It’s okay." 

The two hated to see Akko like this, but they knew why she was. What Akko was going through was something a child like her should never go through. They wanted to help Akko any way they could, but they could only do so much to make better. 

_ How can I make her happy? _ Thought Chariot, wanting to end the child’s sadness.  _ How can I get her to smile? _ Then her eyes widened with the realization of an idea.

“Croix, could you hand me my wand?”

Croix reached over to her bed sill and picked up one of the two wands to her wife. Chariot then looked down at the blubbering child, tears and a little mucus on her face. She smiled and raised the wand that began to glow. Akko looked up, curiously.

Then, Chariot flicked the wand and tiny, little stars came from it, causing Akko to gasp slightly in wonder. Chariot giggled at the child’s slight bewilderment, and swished the wand again, this time, small butterflies and birds came from it, making Akko smile slightly. Finally, a small pixie came from it, and bopped Akko on her nose, causing Akko to let out a cute little sneeze, and a small giggle. The pixie winked at Akko and disappeared into a puff of stars. Akko looked upon Chariot, now smiling slightly.

"Feeling better?" Asked Chariot.

"Hmm hmm!" Giggled Akko, "Yep!"

Croix smiled as well, happy to see the little one so joyful. Of course, Chariot would use illusion magic to make Akko feel better. Croix felt stupid for not thinking of it herself; being something of a street performer Chariot often worked with kids, and knew just what to do to make them feel better if they were sad. Croix would be lying if she said she wasn't a little jealous that Akko had grown so close to her, but as long as Akko was happy, she was fine.

"See?" Spoke Croix to Akko, "We still love ya, Kiddo. What made you think that we wouldn't?" Akko went silent and looked down.

"You," she started, " you would think that I don't love you, because, *sniff* because I'm still missing, *hic* Mommy and Daddy." 

"Oh, Sweetie…" Chariot wiped away the newly formed tears coming from Akko's eyes. Of all the things to have grief over, this was surprising to the two witches, but it made sense. Akko's logic was that by still missing her birth parents, it would make it seem like she disliked her current parents, which would in term make them resent her. Which made sense to Akko, but was completely ridiculous to Chariot and Croix. Chariot herself had lost an aunt that she was particularly close to, but that didn't mean she didn't love her other aunts and uncles. It almost sounded like, how Chariot felt about the Claiomh Solais situation. Feeling guilty about circumstances that were hardly in their control.

"Akko," said Croix in the sweetest voice possible, making Akko look up.

"Do you remember when we first told you that we were going to be adopting you?"

Akko nodded.

"You ran up to us and gave us the biggest hug that either of us has ever gotten. If that doesn't show how much you love us, then I don't know what does." 

"B-But, but-" began Akko before Chariot's finger went to her lips softly, silencing her.

"It's okay to miss your other parents, Akko." Cooed Chariot, "I know how it feels to miss someone who was so close to you."

Chariot paused for a moment, wiping her eyes and then continuing.

"I don't know if Croix and I will ever be what they were to you, but I want you to know this." She looked Akko directly in the eyes with protectiveness and pure love. 

"No matter what happens, we will always love you…"

Akko began to cry again, but these weren't tears of sadness. She wrapped her arms around Chariot and Croix, who had been leaning towards her as Chariot had been comforting her. This was nice,  moments like this are what made Croix's seemingly endless agony at her job worth it.

"I," Akko said softly, "I love you too, Mommies."

Both Chariot's and Croix's mouths went ajar. Each looking to the other to see if they had heard the same thing. Upon having the silent confirmation, both looked back down, seeing their little joy yawn and droop her eyes. Croix planted a soft kiss on her forehead. After which Chariot caressed her hair and began to sing a lullaby to the tune of Fére Jacques, only with her own French lyrics:

_ "Petit Akko" _

_ "Petit Akko" _

_ "Qui T'aime?" _

_ "Qui T'aime?" _

_ "Mère Cherie T'aime," _

_ "Ansi Fait La Mére Croix." _

_ "Nous T'aimons" _

_ "Nous T'aimons" _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Tania Hylian for beta-reading.  
Enjoy!

**Chapter 2:**

**Six months later...**

The beeping of the alarm clock echoed through the bedroom. Croix lazily moved her hand over to the snooze button. She moved her hand all around it until she finally hit it and the alarm went silent.

Croix tried to go back to sleep, but she couldn't. Her side of the bed was closest to the window, the sun shone right over her face.

"Bonjour, mon Coeur."

Croix moved her head over to the rest of the bed and saw her Scarlett haired wife giving a warm smile. Croix let out a cranky grumble and turned back around.

"Ah ah ah," said Chariot. "No falling back asleep, Croix. Time to seize the day, and put some pep in your step!"

"It should be illegal for someone to be so peppy this early…" muttered Croix with a smirk. "Besides, it's one of my only days off."

"That doesn't mean you get to sleep all day, Silly!" Laughed Chariot. "Someone's gotta watch Akko!"

"Speaking of which, where is our Tiny Mouse?"

Chariot pointed down the bed, where a little brunette in red pajamas rested her noggin on the redhead's stomach, snoring quietly. Croix looked towards her with a somber smile.

"Another nightmare?" She asked.

"Yep," sighed Chariot. "But she wasn't too sad, just scared. I sang her lullaby, and she was out cold."

"I don't know why we even bothered investing in that other bed." Said Croix. "All three of us fit just fine in here."

"Well, we won't once she starts to grow up." Replied Chariot. "Imagine all three of us in here when she's sixteen!"

"Don't remind me." Mumbled Croix, she poked Akko with her finger lightly, as not to disturb her. Akko muttered in her sleep.

"Tiny Mouse, never grow up." Stated Croix groggily, "It's a trap."

Akko mumbled some more.

Croix smiled to herself. Akko had been living with them for about six months now, but no one would know it by just looking at them. Akko never had any problem calling Chariot “Mama” or Croix "Mommy", and each time she did, Chariot would smile brightly, while Croix's cheeks would go bright red. Simply put, the three loved each other.

With Akko in their lives, they would find themselves doing many more activities than before. Sometimes they would go to the park, sometimes the movies, the pool, or just play around in the yard. Whatever it was, Akko would always end up with a smile on her face.

However, there's no such thing as a free lunch. While Akko didn't misbehave (well not on purpose anyway), she could be fussy. Oh, could she be fussy; whether it be having to eat her vegetables, doing her homework, not getting her favorite cereal at the store, or having to wear training pants at night for wetting the bed one time too many. No matter the situation, Akko would at the least, not say a word to either Chariot or Croix with a pout on her face, and at the worst, throw a temper tantrum over the matter, whatever it was at the moment. Thankfully, the former was the outcome of 85% of the time.

Of the two, Chariot got to spend the most time with Akko; as Croix would often have to go to her job. While at their house, Chariot would make Akko lunch, go through Akko's schooling, (Akko was homeschooled), or just veg out on the couch covered with a blanket and a book in Chariot's hand or something on the television.

Croix would usually get home around five o'clock, and by then Chariot would have dinner ready. After dinner, the three would then go back to the couch, and either chat about their day or play together with Akko. But they made sure to be in bed by nine, the only exception being Fridays, which was movie night, although Akko would often end up falling asleep halfway through the movie anyway.

Weekends were when Croix got to spend more time with her adoptive daughter, and also the days when Chariot would go into town to perform her magic shows. They were only small shows, but Chariot enjoyed seeing the smiles of all the children she watched that she didn’t care for their size. While Croix and Akko would watch after spending time with one another. And while Chariot loved making all the children happy, there was nothing that could top the joy she felt when she saw Akko smile in awe and giggle happily at her show.

Akko meanwhile kept mumbling in her sleep, a little drool dripping from her mouth. Croix looked to her scarlet-haired wife with mischief, before turning back to the tiny brunette.

"Alright, Tiny Mouse," she said as she began moving her hands to the small child, curled up like a hawk about to catch a mouse. Chariot tried to contain her giggles. She knew what was coming next.

"You better watch out," went on Croix, "Because Mommy Cat is awake," Akko looked up in confusion, her eyelids barely open.

"...And she's always ready to tickle little mice, just, like, THIS!"

Croix then put her fingers to work as the drummed underneath Akko's arms, causing Akko to keep and break into a fit of laughter.

"S-Stop it!" Akko giggled she flailed her arms around. " Heh Hahaha! Stop it Mommy! Please!"

But Akko's begging fell on dead ears, as Croix continued to tickle her while Chariot began to giggle herself.

“Don’t worry, Akko,” said Chariot, turning to Croix. “Mama Pup is here, and she’s ready to start a DOG PILE!”

“G’ah!” Croix eeped as Chariot suddenly rolled over on top of her.

“Tiny Mouse, help me!” shouted Croix, “I’m being drowned by gorgeousness!”

Akko laughed as she jumped on top of her mothers. By now everyone was in a fit of giggles as they rolled around the bed. Thankfully no one rolled off the bed, and they eventually stopped, with Akko in the middle of her two mothers as the morning ritual had come to an end. Chariot looked at her daughter with happy eyes.

“Good morning, sweetness.” she greeted warmly.

“Hi!” replied Akko with a goofy smile.

“So, you ready for an awesome day, Squirt?”

Akko turned to face her other mother with a smile. Akko loved being with her Mama, but she never got to be with Mommy very often, and now the two had the whole day to spend together! Akko couldn’t ask for more! She nodded her head eagerly. Croix leaned her head in to Akko’s ear.

“Don’t tell Mama, but we’re gonna bake her a cake for her big break today…”

“I heard that!” said Chariot playfully. “You guys don’t need to do that for me!”

“But you’ve never gotten a gig like this before!” said Croix, “It’s only fitting that we celebrate!”

Other than performing on the street, Chariot would also do various gigs to anyone who was hiring. Graduations, Birthday Parties, etc. She went under the stage name “Shiny Chariot”, and would always put on great shows for her audience. She would only do weekends, due to having to take care of her daughter on weekdays, but since this day, Friday, was one of Croix’s few days off, Chariot could make the gig, knowing that her Akko was in good hands.

“Mama,”

Chariot looked down to the little brunette.

“What’s up Akko?”

“Why is this show so special?”

“Well,” said Chariot, “Today, my audience is going to be very important clan of witches, one that is rather rich, and honorable I might add.”

“Well honorable or not, you gotta be there on time!" Said Croix as she picked up little Akko who giggled. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up, so that Mama has time to get changed!"

* * *

After giving Akko a bath, Croix dressed her up in a small pair of jeans, and an orange shirt. Croix had to keep herself from crushing Akko in a hug, she was so cute! Now the two were sitting at their circular kitchen table. Akko was happily munching on some chocolate cereal, while Croix had settled for a small bowl of oatmeal. She looked at her daughter from behind her glasses and smiled.

"So, what should we do first today, Tiny Mouse?" She asked.

"Let's go to the park!" Said Akko suddenly, "I wanna do the swings!, And then we should do the big slide! And, and then we can we get some blue cotton candy? I love blue cotton candy! We should-!"

"Okay, okay, take a chill pill, Akko!" Interrupted Croix. "You're getting cereal on your face!"

Akko stopped and took notice of the small bits of cereal on her face.

"Sorry," she said meekly. Croix signed with a smile. 

"No worries," she replied grabbing a rag. "Let me get that for you."

Akko whined as Croix wiped her face.

"Quit it!" She fussed, "You got it already!"

"Stop squirming!" chuckled Croix, "I can't wipe your face if you can't keep still!"

"Croix, you aren't spoiling Akko, are you? That's my job!"

Akko and Croix stopped their squirming and looked to the kitchen entrance. Chariot had just entered the kitchen in her stage outfit, minus the hat. And just like her reaction to Akko, Croix had to control herself upon seeing her wife in that outfit. Especially with her slightly exposed chest.

"Akko," she muttered quietly, "be a dear and get me a tissue, I think I'm getting a nosebleed."

But Akko ignored her Mommy as she ran up to her Mama and squeezed her legs in a hug.

"You're so pretty!" Akko told her second mother, making Chariot blush.

"Aww, Akko that's so sweet!" replied Chariot, patting the little girl's head. "Now you behave for Mommy, okay?"

"Yep!"

"Don't worry, Cheríe." Stepped in Croix, scooping up Akko. "I'll take care of Tiny Mouse, won't I?"

"Squeak Squeak!" went Akko cheekily. Croix poked her cheek and they laughed. Today was gonna be a great day for all three of them. Chariot had her first big break, Croix got a break from her job, and Akko would get to spend more time than usual with Mommy! There was nothing that could dampen the joy that came with this day!

Just then the landline phone rang, Chariot was closer to it so she picked it up.

"Hello, Merides Du Nord residents this is Chariot." She listened for a moment.

"Yes, she's here; I'll put her on." She turned to her wife. "It's for you."

Croix set down her daughter, and took the phone from Chariot.

"Croix here, what's up? David, hey, what can I do ya for?"

Akko and Chariot watched Croix curiously. David was one of her co-workers, and usually only called when there was a problem.

"There's a bug in the system?" went on Croix, "Did you check the source codes? What about the HTML files? There may be something in there that's amiss… What do you mean? You need me? Oh no no no, it's my day off, get someone else to do it; I already made plans. Well I'm sorry, David but I already made plans! What about the boss? Wait, he said what?! But I specifically requested this day for myself! He can't fire me for using a vacation day!"

Akko and Chariot tensed up as Croix's voice began to get louder. Croix thankfully took notice and eased down before sighing.

"... How long will it take? And you're sure I'm the only one who can fix it? Uggh, fine. But tell the boss that he better make it up to me! Alright, I'll be there in thirty." And with that Croix hung up the phone with a sigh.

"Is everything okay?" Asked Chariot, but she felt she already knew the answer.

"***Sigh*** There's a bug in the system at work, and they need me to come in and fix it; otherwise I'll be laid off."

Akko and Chariot's eyes widened in realization.

"...Maybe," began Chariot, "Can you take Akko with you?"

"Fat chance," answered Croix, "I'll be too busy to keep an eye on her, and there's no telling how long it'll take to fix, plus the boss doesn't really like people who bring in their kids."

Akko began to look anxious.

"C-Can we still go to the park?" She asked hopefully.

Croix looked to her daughter with sad eyes. The two witches didn't completely spoil Akko, but they always tried to make her happy, and they hated letting her down. Croix knelt down and put a hand on Akko's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Akko." replied Croix, "but I don't think we'll have time to make it."

Akko looked down and let out a sad mumble, one that made Croix cringe with guilt.

"Hey, don't be upset!" said Croix with a reassuring smile, "I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow, I"ll let you get a triple scoop at the ice cream shop, sound good?"

"Mmm, Kay." Muttered the little girl, still a little upset over the matter.

Croix then stood back up and looked to her wife. Akko wasn't the only one who deserved an apology.

"I…"

"No, it's alright Croix." reassured Chariot quietly. "As much as I love doing these shows, that job is our best source of income, and besides, someone's gotta keep an eye on Tiny Mouse." Chariot then showed her wife a sad smile. "I'll call the client and let them know I can't make it. You get to work."

Chariot then kissed Croix's lips, before the lilac-haired witch went to change into something more presentable than sweatpants and a t shirt. Once she had she gave her wife and daughter one final hug and kiss each, before grabbing her broom, and heading for the office; leaving Akko and Chariot with each other.

Chariot looked to her daughter, and grimaced. While Chariot was a little down about losing her gig, she knew that Akko probably felt more sad that she had been robbed of play time with her mommy. Chariot patted her head once more.

"Why don't you go watch some cartoons, Sweetie?" She suggested, "We'll start lessons a little later than usual." It was the least Chariot could do.

"Okay," replied Akko, slowly making her way to the living room. Chariot sighed sadly as she reached for the phone. She then dialed the number of her client.

"Hello? Could I speak to-? Oh hi Miss C! This is Chariot, Shiny Chariot, you hired me for your daughter's birthday party? Yeah, I hate to say it, but I'm afraid I'll have to cancel. Yes, I'm very sorry Ma'am, you'll get a full refund and everything! Yeah, there was something that came up suddenly and my wife had to go to the office, so I'll need to stay home to take care of my daughter. Again I'm very sorry for this- wait what?"

Chariot almost dropped the phone in surprise.

"Pardon me, but could you say that again? You're serious? No, I wouldn't mind but, are you sure? I mean I don't want to intrude on your party or anything, you're sure it's alright? Well, okay then! We're back on! Same time we agreed on? Good! And she'll be on her best behavior, I promise! Right then, see you then! Goodbye!"

Chariot hung up the phone and almost squealed in excitement. Looks like she wouldn't have to cancel her gig after all! There was just one thing that needed to be done first! She ran to the living room to find Akko sitting on the sofa as a Bugs Bunny cartoon played on the television.

"Akko, change of plans!" Said Chariot eagerly, "No lessons today!" Akko tilted her head in confusion.

"Why not Mama?" She asked, not that she was complaining. Chariot leaned in excitedly.

"You and me?" whispered Chariot, "We're going on a field trip!"

Akko let out an exiced gasp, as she looked up to her Mama.

"You mean it?" She asked eagerly.

"Is my hair red?!" Replied Chariot as she picked up Akko in a hug and twirled her around. The two laughing joyously as they spun. Soon they stopped spinning, Chariot looked more serious, but she still kept her smile and looked down at her daughter.

"But first, let's get you changed into something more presentable!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been pretty busy with school, but hopefully, I can start updating more of my works over the summer!
> 
> Thanks to Tania Hylian for beta-reading.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 3:**

Akko clung to her Mama's chest as she felt the wind blowing through her hair. She loved riding on either of her mother's brooms, but she hated heights, and if they ever went too high for her liking, she would squeeze the rider's chest just a little tighter until they got to a height that was just to her liking. Chariot took notice and shot her daughter a reassuring grin.

"Don't worry Akko, we're almost there."

Akko nodded against Chariot's back. Chariot could see a gated fence coming up. She decided to give the rundown to Akko once more.

"Now remember Sweetie, this is a very important client of mine. We need to be on our best behavior, okay?" 

“Okay Mama!” replied Akko. 

Soon Chariot began their descent, and the gates opened on their own. Chariot and Akko hopped off the broom and walked into the gates. Akko gasped at the large house before them. It was at least ten times the size of her own!

“This is like the museum!” she awed. Chariot giggled at her child’s bewilderment before taking notice of the front door opening before them, causing the scarlet-haired witch to stand up straight. Akko looked over to see what the issue was. 

Three figures had just walked out of the house, the first a rather old looking woman dressed in a rather plain dress, the next a younger-looking woman with blonde hair, and a face of disapproval, and finally, a third figure who shared the second’s blonde hair, but looked a lot more kind and welcoming with a smile.

“Ah, you must be Chariot!” she said suddenly. “We spoke on the phone,” she then extended out her hand in greeting, “Bernadette Cavendish, it’s nice to finally meet you in person.”

Chariot smiled awkwardly, not wanting to embarrass herself. She took the offered hand, and the two shook.

“A pleasure,” she said quietly. 

A snort came from the other blonde woman, making Chariot look over.

“So, you’re that street performer my sister won’t stop talking about,” she said in a matter-of-fact fashion. “Surely you must realize that such magic is a disgrace to the tradition of our entire culture?”

Chariot gulped as she felt Akko hide behind her legs. She had met other witches like this. Thankfully Croix had always been there to step in and tell them to buzz off, but Croix wasn’t here this time. Chariot was on her own, well not completely.

“Daryl, hush.” went Bernadette. “Magic is in a bit of a slump right now, she’s only trying to make ends meet. Besides, if you ask me we could do with a little excitement in this world.”

Daryl scowled.

“Hmmph, I thought you had to cancel.”

“Oh, that reminds me!” intervened Bernadette, “Where’s your little one?” she asked, almost eagerly.

Akko gripped Chariot’s legs tightly, not wanting to move from her spot; but her Mama grabbed her hand gave a look of reassurance.

“Go on then, Honey.” she encouraged her daughter. “Introduce yourself.”

Akko slowly walked out from behind her mother’s legs, her anxiety more than apparent. She kept a firm grip on her mother’s hand as she looked at all three figures with immense shyness. Bernadette almost squealed in excitement.

“Aww, well aren’t you just the cutest thing?” she greeted. “And what’s your name?”

Akko said nothing, keeping her grip on her mother’s hand; leading Chariot to make the introduction.

“This is Atsuko,” she said. “You’ll have to excuse her shyness.”

“I understand,” replied Bernadette, who kneeled down to face the girl.

“Tell me Atsuko,” she asked the small child. "Do you like magic?" 

Akko perked up at the mention of magic. Back with her birth parents, she would sometimes hear stories of witches and magic that helped her go to sleep. It wasn’t until she had been adopted by Chariot and Croix that she had gotten a better understanding of magic, and before long, understanding turned into fascination, which then turned into excitement. 

Akko looked back up to Bernadette with a small grin before nodding eagerly. 

“Wonderful!” said Bernadette. “Then you should feel more than welcome here, why don’t we head on in?” 

"Of course!" Replied Chariot, eager to please “If you would be so kind as to lead the  way…”

Bernadette nodded in agreement and before long the group was walking through the long  corridors of the manor. Akko could only gaze with her mouth ajar, awed at the beauty of the  house. Every other wall there was some kind of magnificent painting hung up, making the  whole house look even more like a museum.

Just then, Daryl looked back down to the tiny brunette, shooting her the evil eye. Akko  immediately took notice before cowering behind her mother’s legs once again.  The one Bernadette lady seemed nice enough, but Daryl made it more than obvious that she  didn’t want Akko or her mother there at all. 

“Y-You have a lovely home…” spoke up Chariot, trying to make some conversation among the group.

“Oh, you’re too kind!” replied Bernadette, “This was the same house Daryl and I grew up in, you know how the old families can be with tradition and all that…”

“I understand,” said Chariot with an awkward smile.

Soon it wasn’t long before the group arrived at the entrance to the backyard where servants opened the door for them. Among the grassy field was a set of small tables, decorated with festive tablecloths and balloons. Towards the back were a set of servants pulling three or four horses along, most likely for giving rides to the guests. Then there was the long snack table, with all sorts of food that made both Akko’s and Chariot’s mouths water.

Akko was brought out of her trance when her ears caught the sound of laughter, she looked to the opposite end of the snack table, and saw a group of children all chatting and giggling amongst each other. Akko found herself returning to behind her mother’s legs once more. 

Akko got along fine with most other kids her age, but it was only when she met with someone new that she would act like this. Thankfully Mama or Mommy would encourage her to socialize with the other children. That’s how it usually was, neither of the two ever leaving Akko’s side at any-

“Well, I suppose I’d better get ready, is it alright for Akko to stay here with everyone else?”

Wait, What did Mama just say? She was going away? Without her? Mama Pup was leaving her Tiny Mouse behind?

“Certainly, she’ll be just fine,” replied Bernadette.

“Mmmm!” whined Akko, wrapping her arms around Chariot’s leg. Chariot smiled nervously at her clients before she looked down at her shaking daughter.

“Hey, don’t worry Akko, I’ll only be gone for a little while,” she reassured the little one, “Besides, this will be a great chance for you to make some new friends! Okay?”

Akko nodded her head.

“Good, now I need you to let go of my leg, alright?”

Akko looked back to the tall blonde lady, before nodding and reluctantly letting go of her mother’s leg. 

“Okay, I should only need about half an hour to get ready.”

“Of course! I’ll have you an audience by then!” replied Bernadette cheerfully.

Chariot nodded and stepped away from their view to prepare for the show. Akko then looked back to Bernadette, who had extended her hand out the tiny brunette.

“Would you like to come with me?” she asked.

Akko looked to the hand cautiously, Bernadette seemed nice enough, but what if she was really mean like the Daryl lady? What if Bernadette was just as mean? She didn’t seem like she was, but there was always a chance.

“Come now, Atsuko, I don’t bite.” chuckled Bernadette. “I promise, not only will you be safe, but you will have a good time in the process.”

With this new reassurance, Akko took Bernadette’s hand with a small smile on her face. 

“Thank you, Miss…” said Akko quietly.

“No problem, dear.” replied Bernadette, “Now then, let’s introduce you to everyone!”

Bernadette and Akko then began to make their way to the end of the snack table where the other children were. Akko’s grip on Bernadette’s hand tightened as they came closer to the children. But she was with Bernadette, they would be nice to her! Right?

“Everyone! I’d like you to meet Atsuko!” Announced Bernadette. “ She’ll be joining us for the festivities today!”

The children stopped their chatter and looked towards the little brunette with curious eyes. At least two of them shared the same blonde hair as Bernadette and Daryl. 

Akko felt herself shrink when she noticed the stares. One of them, a boy, though his look seemed to judge, was softer than most of the others. It took a while before he was the one to break the silence.

“Hello, my name’s Andrew!” he greeted with a welcome smile, “It’s nice to meet you!”

Akko began to feel a little more comfortable with this boy, even though it seemed everyone else was, at the most, indifferent to her.

“Wonderful!” chimed in Bernadette, “You’re making friends already!” Bernadette then checked her watch. 

“Right then, carry on darlings!” she announced to the children, “We’ll be having a show soon!”

Each of the children ooed at the announcement before running off into the field to play a game of tag, but Akko and Andrew staying behind. Akko still being a little shy and worried about what the other kids thought of her. 

“Ahem,”

Akko and Andrew looked to each other in confusion, before both turning around to face Daryl, still giving Akko that evil eye she had given her in the corridors.

“Listen you,” she said to Akko, making the brunette jump. “My sister may want you and your mother here, but  _ I  _ certainly don’t.”

Akko shrank back down in fear, beginning to wish that Mama was with her. 

“The last thing this party needs is some bloated parlor magician and her snot-nosed little spawn scurrying all over the place.” put in Daryl. “Be sure and keep to yourself, I’ll be watching you. Got it?”

Akko nodded quietly. Daryl muttered out a response before walking back to her sister.

Akko began to feel like her inner pessimism return, looks like she really wasn’t all that welcome here after all. She would rather have done the long math problems than to face that mean lady again. 

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and looked to Andrew who was still giving her a welcoming smile.

“Don’t worry, Daryl is all bark no bite, my dad says.” He then leaned into Akko’s ear. “We sometimes call her, ‘the snipe’!”

Akko giggled when she heard this name. She had never heard of a ‘snipe’ before, but if it meant that Daryl was one, then maybe it meant that they were all a bunch of meanies!

“C’mon, let’s go play!” Andrew said.

Akko’s smile returned as she ran with Andrew to join in on the frenzy of children tagging each other.

* * *

“I got you!” 

“Nuh-Uh!”

“Yeah-Huh!”

“Nuh-Uh!”

“Yeah-Huh!”

“Nuh-Uh!”

“Yeah-Huh!”

With the time that the two were taking to argue, Akko, Andrew, and a few others were able to sprint away from them, laughing and shouting as they did so. Once they were at a faraway distance they turned to face each other.

“Those two argue all the time,” explained Andrew, “It gives us a chance to get away.”

“They sound like Mommy when she’s playing her video games!” agreed Akko, remembering back to the times when it would rain on weekends, and Mommy and Mama would just stay home, and Mommy would always get on their video game box with a headset, occasionally yelling about something called a “noob”or “pleb”.

“Wow, your mom can do magic and she plays video games?” said Andrew, almost in awe, “Man, she must be so cool! Diana’s gonna love her!”

“...Diana?” asked Akko with a tilt of her head. “Who’s Diana?”

“Um, the one whose party this is!” replied Andrew, “Didn’t you know?”

Akko shook her head. “My Mama just brought me along.” she answered, “and Mama doesn’t play video games, only Mommy does.”

Andrew looked puzzled. “Aren’t Mama and Mommy the same thing?”

“Not for me!” replied Akko cheerily, “I have a Mama and a Mommy!”

“Really…?” questioned Andrew. “That sounds kinda cool.”

“It is!” exclaimed Akko.

Suddenly, the sound of doors opening caused the two to look over to the main party area.

“Oh, Diana’s here!” said Andrew, as everyone began to run over to where Bernadette was walking into the yard with what appeared to be a smaller... tiny version of herself dressed in a fancy dress, and holding the taller one’s hand. 

“ _ That must be Diana, _ ” thought Akko, “ _ She kinda looks pretty… _ ”

Just before going to greet them, Akko and Andrew stopped by the refreshment table to get a cup of lemonade. The two quietly sipped on their drinks.

“Hey, Akko,”

Akko looked up, just as she poured herself some more lemonade.

“So you have two moms, right?”

Akko nodded her head.

“Well… do you still have a dad?”

Akko’s eyes suddenly widened. Back at home, the subject of her previous parents, the Kagaris, had always been sensitive among Chariot and Croix, it was an unspoken rule to never bring it up unless Akko herself wanted to talk about it.

If anyone else asked about the situation, Akko would immediately run to Chariot or Croix, whoever was closest to her and wrap her arms around them. But Chariot had gone away, and Croix was at work; which meant Akko had no one to go to at the moment.

“Hey...Are you okay?” asked Andrew.

Akko jumped slightly at the voice of the young boy next to her. She began to back up.

“I...I don’t...I…”

“Do you want me to get the grown-ups?”

Akko couldn’t respond, she just kept backing away with her cup of lemonade still in her hand. All the while the anxiety within her kept building up. She was so anxious, she didn’t notice how close Bernadette and the little girl were getting, or the extended foot belonging to a devious smirk…

“Woah!!!” exclaimed the brunette as she tripped over the foot and fell back, letting go of her lemonade. She then ran into something, send them both down to the ground with a small thud, but not before Akko heard a splash and a yelp.

“My dress!” exclaimed a new voice.

Akko shook her head and looked up to see the same little blonde girl who had just walked out and had fallen on the ground as well. Just as before, Akko made the analogy that she was like a mini Bernadette. The only difference being that Akko couldn’t really see Bernadette’s eyes before, but Akko could now see that the little girl’s eyes were a shade of dark blue, directly contrasting with her own red eyes. 

For a brief moment, the two just looked at each other, not saying a word, that was until Akko suddenly took notice of the yellow stain on this new girl’s dress, making the brunette jump.

“I-I’m sorry!” she stammered out, “I-I, I didn’t-”

“Why you little brat!”

Akko turned her head to see Daryl from before, looking even more furious than before.

“I tell you to stay out of the way, and you go ahead and ruin my niece’s brand new dress! You ought to be ashamed of yourself!”

Akko could only stare back with scared and sad eyes.

“Now now, Daryl there’s no need to make a fuss over-”

“Don’t start with me, Bernadette!” interrupted Daryl, “I told you inviting that heretic would do no good, and look what’s happened! She brought her little runt along, and just look at the mess she made!”

Akko’s eyes began to form unshed tears. She didn’t even mean to run into the other girl, yet she was getting yelled at for it by a grown-up she hardly knew. Daryl took notice of Akko’s tears and brought her gaze down to the child’s level.

“Don’t you dare shed a tear, or I’ll give you something to cry about.” she hissed, “If you were my kid, I’d put you in an orphanage…”

That did it. Akko then began sniffling as tears fell from her eyes. Bernadette and the little girl took notice of this.

“Atsuko?” asked Bernadette in a caring voice, “Don’t worry! There’s no need to cry! Why don’t we all sit down and have some cake and then-”

But Bernadette couldn’t finish her sentence before Akko sprinted for the door, weeping as she did so. Bernadette then turned back at her sister, looking very angry.

“I suppose you feel better about yourself now?” she asked, “After saying such harsh things to a child?”

“Oh, get off your high horse,” replied Daryl. “I’ve seen you yell at your kid before.”

“Diana is my child!” retorted Bernadette, “And that was only an accident! You didn’t have to resort to yelling!”

“Whatever…” answered Daryl, making her way to the snack table as Bernadette could only growl.

Bernadette loved her sister, but Daryl always seemed to know how to get under her skin. And yelling at another guest’s child was definitely one way that Daryl did so to her sister. Still, Bernadette had to keep a clear head. After all, Atsuko wasn’t the only one who had fallen down.

“Don’t worry, Sweetie,” she said, looking down. “Let’s go inside and get you cleaned-Diana?”

Bernadette looked around, Diana had been right by her a second ago, but now she seemed to have disappeared.

“Diana…? Diana?!” She called out once more, beginning to get nervous. 

She didn’t notice the back door open up, and a little blonde girl run into the house.

* * *

Akko meanwhile could only run forward as she continued to cry, not daring to look back. She had no idea where she was going, nor did she seem to care. She just wanted to be away from everybody. Akko soon turned a corner that looked to be empty, barring a few white doors on either side. She then leaned against the wall, and slumped down, crying into her knees.

Chariot and Croix didn’t mistreat Akko in any way, but they could be stern with her if she did something wrong, like one time she had accidentally pulled all the wires out of Croix’s video game console, giving Croix a nasty surprise when she went to play next. But even when they got mad and yelled, Akko knew that they still loved her. 

But it wasn’t just getting yelled at that made Akko sad. Again, the subject of the Kagaris was one not often spoken, and while Andrew didn’t mean to remind Akko about it, the mere mention of them was enough to put her into a slight panic. Daryl’s orphanage comment certainly didn’t help matters either.

All Akko knew was that she wanted to be with Mama, and she couldn’t. And if not Mama, then anyone that could give her a hug…

“Hey, you!”

Akko looked up to see two identical girls, who looked to be just a little older than herself, who like the girl she ran into, were wearing fancy dresses and matching, devious smirks.

“You’re that heretic’s kid, aren’t you?” one asked. “Mother said she’d be bringing her little spawn.”

Akko didn’t say anything but she began to look sadder. She didn’t know what “heretic” or “spawn” meant, but she could tell by the way these two and Daryl had used them, they weren’t nice words.

“Of course  _ it  _ is, Merrill.” replied the other one, putting a harsh emphasis on the “it”. “Just look at the way  _ it’s  _ dressed! Have you ever seen something so plain?” 

Akko put her head back into her knees, hoping that it would make the two go away.

“Oh now see what you’ve done, Maril?” said Merrill. “You’ve gone and hurt  _ its  _ feelings!”

“G-Go away.” sniffled Akko quietly.

“Oh look!,  _ It  _ talks!” Jeered Maril rudely. “I wonder what other tricks,  _ It _ can do!”

“Your heretic mother’s a magician isn’t she?” asked Merrill, who then flicked Akko’s forehead rather hard, making Akko yelp quietly. “Go on then, do a trick!”

“Yeah!” chimed in Maril, who flicked Akko’s forehead as well. “Do a trick!”

Akko didn’t want to do a trick, all she wanted was to be by herself, yet these two insisted on sticking around and flicking her forehead; laughing rudely as they did so.

“Come on! Do a trick!”

“Yeah, you little shrimp! Do a trick!”

“Leave her alone!”

The twins stopped their flicking and looked over, Akko looked over as well to see the same girl she had knocked down earlier. Only this time, her look of surprise had been replaced by that of determination and confidence. To Akko, she looked almost like a superhero. Merrill meanwhile only let out a scoff.

“Wonderful,” she muttered. ”Leave it to Diana to try and ruin everyone’s fun.”

“You think it’s fun to be mean to little girls?” replied Diana, “You two should know better after what you did last time!”

“You mean when you tattled on us to Aunt Bernadette?” answered Maril “Why are you even bothering? Don’t you know that this is the heretic’s spawn? Her very presence here is enough of a crime as is!”

“That’s right.” chimed in Merrill, “besides she wasn’t even invited, she’s just some tag-along.”

“No, she’s not!” retorted Diana. “It’s MY birthday, it’s MY party, so I get to say who MY guests are!” she then pointed to the brunette on the ground, “and I say SHE is! So there!”

“Just get lost, Diana,” growled Merrill. “This doesn’t concern-”

“I’m telling Mother!”

That made the twins stop. They remembered what happened the last time they had faced the wrath of Aunt Bernadette and the cleaning they had to afterward for punishment.

Looking at each other, they nodded and faced Diana. 

“...Tattletale,” they muttered before walking away. Neither one saw Diana stick her tongue out at them both. She then turned back to the brunette. Her expression changing to one of concern. She ran over to Akko, who had returned to putting her face to her knees.

“Are you alright?” she asked with a concerned voice.

Akko barely lifted her head up, making brief eye contact with Diana before looking back down. Diana smiled.

“Don’t worry!” she assured Akko, “I’m not mean like they are! My name’s Diana!”

Akko raised her head slightly, just as Diana reached into one of her dress pockets, and pulled out a blue hard candy still in the wrapper. She then extended it to Akko. Akko looked at it curiously. She looked back at Diana who nodded. Akko then picked up the candy, unwrapped it, and placed it in her mouth. Almost immediately a tidal wave of flavor swept over her tastebuds, which formed a smile on her face.

“Do you like it?” asked Diana. “I have a whole bunch! My Uncle Willy sent me them for my birthday!”

Akko nodded her head eagerly, before swallowing and facing Diana once more.

“Thanks…” she said to the little blonde. Diana nodded in acknowledgment before offering a hand to the brunette.

“Your name’s Akko, correct?” she asked. 

Akko nodded in reply. Diana smiled.

“It’s nice to meet you,” she said joyfully. “But…” Diana looked from side-to-side before leaning towards Akko and whispering:

“Is your mother really Shiny Chariot?”

Akko’s smile was all Diana needed to let out an excited squeal.

“That must be amazing!” she exclaimed. “To have such a great witch as a parent! I’ve only seen so much of her show in the park. But I can’t wait to see her back outside!” Diana then grabbed Akko’s wrist, surprising the brunette.

“Come on!” shouted Diana. “Let’s go see her show!” She tried to break into a sprint, but she felt something pulling her back, she looked over to see Akko keeping her feet in place, not daring to move at all.

“What’s wrong?” she asked. “Don’t you wanna see Shiny Chariot’s show?”

Akko remained still before mumbling something out about a “snipe.”

“Snipe?” asked Diana, “What do you mean-? Oh.” Diana then realized who Akko was referring to. Aunt Daryl had always made it somewhat hard for Diana to make friends with anyone Daryl considered “undesirable.”

Diana then put back on a look of confidence. Aunt Daryl wasn’t going to ruin this friendship! Diana was determined to be Akko’s friend! She gave Akko another reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry!” she said, “I’ll make sure Aunt Daryl leaves you alone!”

Akko seemed to ease up, but she was still a little nervous, and Diana could tell. Maybe they shouldn’t go out just yet, but what else could they-? 

Then an idea popped into the blonde’s head. She remembered her mother instructing her never to do it without supervision, but Diana had done it plenty of times well enough. She was positive she could do it on her own. She turned to Akko once more.

“Do you like horses, Akko?” she asked. Akko perked up.

“You have horses?!!” she exclaimed excitedly.


End file.
